gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Susan Brown
|lieu = Bristol,Angleterre, Royaume-Uni |nationalité = Britannique |job = Actrice |activité = 2012 - |personnage = Septa Mordane |saisons = 1 |prem. apparition = "L'hiver vient" |dern. apparition = "Frapper d'estoc" |imdb_id = 0114742 |allocine_id = 109522 |twitter_user = }}Susan Brown née le 6 mai 1946 à Bristol au Royaume-Uni, est une actrice britannique. Elle interprète le rôle de Septa Mordane dans la première saison de Game of Thrones. Filmographie Cinéma *1987 : Hope and Glory : Mme Evans *2002 : A Matter of Taste *2008 : Retour à Brideshead : l'infirmière *2011 : La Dame de fer : June *2012 : Now is Good : Shirley *2013 : Belle : Baronne Vernon Télévision *1959 : Private Investigator : Mary (1 épisode) *1959 : Ask for King Billy : une fille (1 épisode) *1960 : ITV Play of the Week : Theresa (1 épisode) *1971 : Public Eye (en) : la fille dans le garage (1 épisode) *1972 : Man at the Top : Mme Naughton (1 épisode) *1972 : Armchair Theatre : la fille Naafi (1 épisode) *1972 : New Scotland Yard : Jean Gorton (1 épisode) *1973-1974 : The Kids from 47A : Mlle Hayes (9 épisodes) *1974 : Within These Walls : Joan Harrison (1 épisode) *1975 : The Hanged Man : Anna Kreidner (1 épisode) *1976 : The Duchess of Duke Street : Ivy (2 épisodes) *1977 : Rooms : Pat Spooner (3 épisodes) *1979 : The Other Side : Joyce (1 épisode) *1981 : Fanny by Gaslight : Mme Hopwood *1985 : Up the Elephant and Round the Castle : Mme Fowler (1 épisode) *1985-2006 : Coronation Street : Maureen Tully et Connie Clayton (3 épisodes) *1986 : Kit Curran : Wendy Lowe (1 épisode) *1986 : Slinger's Day : Gladys Slinger (1 épisode) *1987-1989 : Screenplay : Tracy et Helen (2 épisodes) *1988 : Andy Capp : Ruby (6 épisodes) *1988 : This Is David Lander : Joan Trescot (1 épisode) *1991 : Suspect numéro 1 : Linda (1 épisode) *1991 : Performance : Bill (1 épisode) *1991 : Screen One : Mme Tribbly (1 épisode) *1991 : Making Out : Avril (3 épisodes) *1991-1999 : The Bill : Jan Beckett, Janie Pickett, Margaret Randle (4 épisodes) *1992 : Inspecteur Wexford : Brenda Harrison (1 épisode) *1992-1995 : Casualty : Joan Hawley et Julie (2 épisodes) *1993 : The Riff Raff Element : Maggie Belcher *1993 : Stay Lucky : Barbara (2 épisodes) *1993 : Les Règles de l'art : Mme Dimmock (1 épisode) *1993-1995 : September Song : Cilla (10 épisodes) *1994 : Ben Elton: The Man from Auntie : Glenda Toughbitch (2 épisodes) *1994 : A Pinch of Snuff : Betty Heppelwhite *1995 : Inspecteur Frost : Stella Boxley (1 épisode) *1997 : Wokenwell : Jacqui Clovis (1 épisode) *1998 : Taggart : Jan Dickson (1 épisode) *1998 : Anorak of Fire : Mme Gascoigne *1999 : Where the Heart Is : June Wrekin (1 épisode) *1999 : Dangerfield : Mme Bassett (1 épisode) *2000 : Mon ami le fantôme : Deirdre Hope (1 épisode) *2000 : Médecins de l'ordinaire : Clare Bain (1 épisode) *2001 : The Vice : Brothel Madam (1 épisode) *2001 : La Double Vie de Diane Sullivan : Annie Sullivan *2001-2010 : Holby City : Rachel Jacoby, Nora Simpson et Avril Welbeck (3 épisodes) *2002 : La Fureur dans le sang : Jean Lawson (2 épisodes) *2003 : Blue Dove : Sylvie Brennan *2003 : The Brides in the Bath : Mme Crossley *2004 : Inspecteurs associés : Alex Lawrence (1 épisode) *2004 : When Hitler Invaded Britain : Clara Milburn *2004 : Rose and Maloney Wendy Sillery (2 épisodes) *2004 : La Femme mousquetaire : Cécile d'Artagnan *2006 : Pinochet in Suburbia : l'avocate *2009 : Torchwood : Bridget Spears (5 épisodes) *2010 : Doctors : Brenda Napier (1 épisode) *2011 : Meurtres en sommeil : Sue Myers (2 épisodes) *2011 : Le Trône de fer : Septa Mordane (6 épisodes) *2011 : Inspecteur Barnaby : Leticia Clifford (1 épisode) *2012 : Stella : la magistrate (1 épisode) *2012 : Affaires non classées : Juge Royston (1 épisode) *2012 : The Secret World : Dame Julia Beatrix Tyburn *2013 : Call the Midwife : Mme Peacock (1 épisode) *2013 : Broadchurch : Liz Roper (7 épisodes) *2014 : Father Brown : Ethel Fernsley (1 épisode) en:Susan Brown de:Susan Brown ru:Сьюзен Браун Catégorie:Actrices Catégorie:Second rôle Catégorie:Rôle terminé